herofandomcom-20200223-history
Fred Jones
Frederick Herman Jones, Jr., better known Fred or Freddie, is Secondary Tritagonist character in the American television animated series Scooby-Doo, about a quartet of teenage mystery solvers and their Great Dane companion, Scooby-Doo. He is the Leader of Mystery Incorporated. He is the leader of Mystery Inc and despite his ego, he is quite selfless towards the gang. He is voiced by Frank Welker in all his appearances except A Pup Named Scooby-Doo where he was voiced by the late Carl Stevens, and the live-action films. In the theatrical live-action films, he is played by Freddie Prinze Jr. who later played Kanan Jarrus in Star Wars Rebels. In the direct-to-DVD live-action films, he is played by Robbie Amell. Personality Freddie is the brave and strong leader of Mystery Inc., though over the years he has shown to be a less intelligent and a coward at times but he is still a good leader. Fred has an obsession with traps. He has studied a lot of them and learns about new ones. He also likes to come up with his own. Fred also has an obsession with the Mystery Machine most of the time he won't let anyone else drive occasionally Fred will be kind enough to let someone else behind the wheel but he drives the more than anyone else. He loves the colors of van the so much that if the gang is riding in another vehicle Fred picks one that has the colors or style as their van. Fred Jones is the leader and oldest member of Mystery Inc. he is good at sports he is the gang's anchor keeping everyone focused on their task. Even when Fred makes a mistake he still pulls through as being the leader. Although Fred believed in the supernatural and paranormal as a kid as he got older Next to Velma he has become the next biggest skeptic. Although Fred might be a skeptic he is also willing to believe in the supernatural more than Velma. Fred is cool, calm and collected he approaches each case with seriousness even when he slips up and makes a mistake that doesn't stop him from being a good leader. Fred enjoys spending his time tinkering which is way he loves to build traps and is good at it. Fred has an idea for almost everything and is prepared for almost anything. He can figure out many ways out of a lot of situations and knows how to plan and stratigizes all the time. Fred Jones is the glue that keeps Mystery Inc. together as the leader, planer and tinker Fred views mysteries as a chess match planning traps and moves to catch the bad guy. Even though Fred has his moments of failure and being goofy he is almost always two or three steps ahead of the monsters. Fred is also always contributing useful information to the gang to help solve the mystery. Even though over the years Fred has became more clumsy and cowardly one still remains the same. Fred still stands up straight, holding his head high and doesn't let anything bring him down. He gets up back up and tries again even if the plan fails. Fred like the rest of Mystery Inc. is loyal to his friends. While Fred is nice he always likes to prove his strength, intelligence and to prove his usefulness. Fred is bold, brave, noble, educated, patient, serious, protective, rational, strategic, responsible and determined. Fred like Daphne has a little bit of an obsession with his style of clothes and appearance but it is not to the point of were it is a strong and bad as her vanity. He will to put it off to the side more then Daphne. Fred has shown to be good with cymbals this is because he had an uncle who was cymbaliest in the marines and he taught Fred how to use them. Love Interests Lena Dupree Mystery Inc. first meet Lena Dupree as the gang try to look for mysteries with real monsters Lena over hears them talking so she decides to tell them about Moonscar Island. Fred agrees to check out the mystery there behind the island and Daphne gets jealous because she knows that Fred is in love with Lena. As the gang travel to the island Lena gets worried when she learns that they have a dog. Fred thinks that Lena is afraidand allergic to dogs she tells him that the problem is that employer Simone Lenoir owns cats even though Fred is allergic to cats he doesn't tell this to Lena. While Daphne gets jealous that Fred falls in love with Lena after arriving on the island the gang meet Beau Neville who Fred gets jealous of after Daphne falls in love with him. After the gang enters the house and Lena servers them lemonade Fred compliments her about the lemonade. Later after Scooby and Shaggy had an encounter with a real ghost in the kitchen Daphne grabs Fred by the arm falling Simone and drags him with her to keep him away from Lena. Later as the gang is having dinner Fred compliments Lena on her gumbo and her biscuits that she cooked Daphne gets upset how Fred keeps complimenting her food. Then Fred jokes with Daphne about Lena's pie being so good he says it is supernatural and that their show Coast to Coast with Daphne Blake should focus on her supernatural pie Daphne doesn't like the joke. After hearing Scooby and Shaggy screaming outside they decided to see if the two need help again or are overreacting again Lena tells Fred to be careful as they go to look for their friends. Later after finding Shaggy and Scooby and finding real zombies they gang gets separated from each other then hear Lena screaming Fred, Velma, Beau and Daphne go to check on Lena and Simone. Fred and Daphne find Lena hiding in a secret passage way under the stairs after Fred falls in Lena ask if Fred is ok. Lena asked if Fred was right around the time Daphne was about to ask Lena hugs Fred after she tells the gang that the zombies dragged Simone away. But Velma only noticed Simone's footprints and drag marks or other footprint after finding a voodoo ritual chamber Velma reveals that Lena is one of the people behind the mystery. Fred doesn't believe tries to defend her and wonders why Velma believes that Lena is a culprit in the mystery. After Velma reveals that Lena lied to them Simone and Lena reveal the truth that they are the culprits after using voodoo dolls to trap the gang and Beau Lena apologies about what she is going to do to Fred. She tells him that she really does like him but Fred wonders what she would do if she didn't like him. Marcy Mystery Inc. meet Velma's cousin Marcy after going to visit her Aunt Meg and Uncle Even for Halloween in Banning Junction. After arriving they learn that town is hauntedby the Ghost of Hank Banning and that someone is slashing the towns cronflieds. As the gang arrive at Aunt Meg's and Uncle Even's house they meet Marcy who falls in love with Fred, ee this so she starts flirting with Fred . She insults Daphne many times and always says her name wrong on purpose. Marcy knowns that she is making Daphne angry and knows that Daphne likes Fred Marcy also hates Daphne but Fred doesn't notice this. When Daphne thinks that Marcy is the culprit behind the mystery the rest of the gang wonder why Velma doesn't think so because Marcy is her cousin. While Fred thinks that Marcy is innocent because of how nice she is to him but Daphne suspects her not only because she is jealous of but because she sees a side of Marcy that others don't notice as she is mean to Daphne. Later after solving the mystery the gang learns that Daphne was right Marcy reveals that they reason why she was behind the mystery because she didn't like how her birthday was always forgotten because of Halloween. After being arrested Marcy still flirts with Fred as she is taken away in a police car which makes Daphne happy. Lindsay Pagano Insert Details Here. Crystal (Scooby-Doo Abracadabra-Doo) Insert Details Here. Jessica Insert Details Here. Lena (Big Top Scooby-Doo) The gand meet Lena and her husband Oliverio as they try to help solve a mystery at the Brancusi Circus but Fred isn't interested in Lena. While Fred shows no interest in Lena because she is married Lena likes Freddie and because of this her husband Oliverio thinks that Fred is in love with his wife. Fred tries to tell Oliverio he isn't in love with Lena but he doesn't believe Fred. Freddie tries to avoid Lena but no matter how much he tries she still flirts with him. Black Canary Insert Details Here. Quotes Trivia *Freddie Prinze Jr, doesn't think very fondly of the Scooby Doo film. Among other things, he hated wearing Fred's ascot. Prinze also had to shave his head after filming because the blond dye ruined his hair *In the 2006 movie Scooby-Doo Pirates Ahoy Freddie's real parents are Skip Jones and Peggy Jones. But in the 2010-2013 television series Mystery Incorporated Fred Jones Jr. is not his real name and is adopted by Fred Jones Sr. his parents are Judy Reeves and Brad Chiles. Which means that Mystery Incorporated does not tie in with the other Scooby-Doo cartoons, series and movies. *In What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode A Scooby-Doo Valentine it is revealed that Fred has hay fever and in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode Ready to Scare Fred mentios that he is allergic to cats. *It is revealed that Fred owns a complete set of Super Friends trading cards in one of the Scooby-Doo! Team Up comics. *In The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episode Happy Birthday Scooby-Doo it is revealed Fred Jones was writing mystery novels. Which is the reason why he wasn't in The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries or in The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show or in The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo. This is also the reason why he isn't in Boo Brothers, Ghoul School and Reluctant Werewolf because he left the gang for a little while. *In Scooby-Doo and The Monster of Mexico mentions the reason why Shaggy eats a lot, also doesn't gain weight and doesn't look like he can anyone out of house and because he has a high metabolism. *In the Scooby-Doo Where Are You episode A Night of Fright is No Delight Fred makes the mistake of calling all of Beauregard Snaders relatives his cousins. Even though one of them is a nephew Fred doesn't notice the mistake he makes. *Like Shaggy Fred Jones makes the mistake of calling Scooby-Dum and Scooby-Doo brothers in The Scooby-Doo Show episode Vampire Bats and Scaredy Cats. Although Shaggy fixes his mistake when he makes it in The Headless Horseman Of Halloween. Unlike Shaggy Fred doesn't fix his mistake. *it is revealed by Fred in The New Scooby-Doo Movies episode The Secret Of Shark Island that his uncle was first cymbalist in the marine corp band. Navigation Fixing Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:In Love Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Scooby-Doo Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Comedy Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:The Icon Category:Leaders Category:Famous Category:Neutral Good Category:Wrestlers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Strategists Category:Important Category:Genius Category:Dimwits Category:Paranoid Category:Rescuers Category:Loyal Category:Adventurers Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Nurturer Category:Outright Category:Successful Category:Honest Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Casanova Category:Officials Category:Control Freaks Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Role Models Category:Egomaniacs Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Insecure Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Falsely Accused Category:Love Rivals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Arrogant Category:Determinators Category:Envious Category:On & Off Category:Big Good Category:Selfless Category:Stalkers Category:Batman Heroes Category:Hanna-Barbera Heroes Category:Supernatural Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:MAD Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Related to Villain Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Monster Slayers